The invention relates generally to apparatus for pointing the instruments on a carrier vehicle, such as a spacecraft, at a selected target and more specifically concerns apparatus for accurately pointing the instruments on a carrier vehicle at a selected target and for isolation of the instruments from carrier motion disturbances.
Prior devices for pointing the instruments onboard a carrier vehicle includes mechanical isolation and torque motor pointing. Also, prior concepts have included magnetic isolation and pointing but have never used a continuous annular rim providing roll control. The disadvantages of these prior concepts are that they do not provide complete six degree-of-freedom control and isolation simultaneously.
It is therefore the primary purpose of this invention to provide complete six degree-of-freedom fine pointing and control for carrier vehicle instruments and to provide complete six degree-of-freedom isolation of carrier vehicle instruments from disturbances on the vehicle to which the invention is attached.